The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches, and more particularly, to a trailer hitch alignment apparatus for easily aligning the hitch mechanism of a towing vehicle with the hitch mechanism of a trailer for coupling engagement.
Alignment of the hitches between a towing vehicle and a trailer is an area to which considerable attention has been directed in an effort to simplify the task of engaging the various hitching components. Because the hitches are not visible from the drivers seat, the process of aligning the hitches for engagement is difficult and requires the attention of two people. Typically, one person will be driving the vehicle and one directing the driver to align the hitch of the vehicle with the hitch of the trailer for engagement. When the driver is alone, the problems associated with the process of alignment can make engagement between large, otherwise immovable, vehicles extremely difficult. As a result, a driver is often required to do a considerable amount of maneuvering of the towing vehicle before properly aligning the hitches.
In attempts to simplify this process, a variety of apparatus have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,536 discloses an apparatus for aligning hitches of towing and towed vehicles. The invention includes a target assembly attached to the trailer and aligned with the hitch thereon for cooperating with a sighting apparatus attached to the towing vehicle. The invention requires the sighting apparatus to contact a thin pair of wires that signal when the hitches are aligned. The wires are extremely difficult to see and easily damaged. Additionally, if the sighting apparatus were to contact another part of the target assembly during a misalignment, the rigidity of the structure may cause damage to the apparatus, towing vehicle, and trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,590 discloses another trailer hitching apparatus that includes elevated visual reference balls mounted on elongated rigid post disposed on the trailer and towing vehicle. The towing vehicle hitch is aligned with the trailer hitch by driving the towing vehicle backwards such that a visual reference ball on the trailer is positioned between a pair of visual reference balls on the towing vehicle. The invention does not provide any means for determining when the balls are laterally aligned to prevent the towing vehicle from backing into the trailer and causing damage. Additionally, the lack of flexibility in the reference ball post may cause them to break if hit during the hitching process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,619 discloses a further example of a device for guiding alignment in trailer hitching. The device requires that a towing vehicle attachment visible by the driver make direct physical contact with a trailer attachment to indicate proper alignment. Again, with direct contact, the attachments may be damaged or dislodged, preventing accurate alignment of the hitching components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that creates a visual reference for the towing vehicle driver as to the actual alignment positions of the hitch components to assist the driver in directing coupling engagement between the towing vehicle and trailer hitching components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that includes a vehicle attachment cooperating with a trailer attachment through at least one sensor to determine alignment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that includes a bendable vehicle attachment and trailer attachment so that accidental contact between the vehicle attachment and trailer attachment will not cause damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a target zone on the trailer and an alignment guide on the vehicle from which the vehicle driver can receive immediate visual feedback from the driver""s seat as to the proper orientation of the hitching components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus with an indicator for notifying the towing vehicle driver that the vehicle attachment and trailer attachment are aligned for coupling engagement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that is quick and simple to install and remove from the towing vehicle and trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment apparatus that is adjustable to accommodate use on a variety of vehicles and trailers.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a trailer hitch alignment apparatus for assisting a driver in directing coupling engagement between a towing vehicle hitch and a trailer hitch. The apparatus includes a guide carried by the towing vehicle representing the position of the towing vehicle hitch and being constructed and arranged to be visible to the driver. A target is carried by the trailer representing the position of the trailer hitch and being constructed and arranged to be visible to the driver. The target has a pair of laterally spaced posts defining a target zone for receiving the guide to align the towing vehicle hitch with the trailer hitch for coupling engagement. A sensor is carried by the guide for determining whether the guide is within the target zone. An indicator is operatively associated with the sensor for indicating to the driver when the guide is within the target zone to alert the driver of alignment between the towing vehicle hitch and the trailer hitch for coupling engagement.
In a further advantageous embodiment, a guide positioning member is carried by the guide for vertically positioning the guide over the towing vehicle hitch. Additionally, a target positioning member is carried by the target for vertically positioning the target above the trailer hitch.
Preferably, the guide includes a guide offsetting member for laterally offsetting the guide. The guide offsetting member has an aligned position wherein the guide is positioned vertically above the towing vehicle hitch, and an offset position wherein the guide is shifted laterally from the aligned position. Accordingly, the target also includes a target offsetting member for laterally offsetting the target. The target offsetting member has a first position wherein the target is positioned vertically above the trailer hitch, and a second position wherein the target is shifted laterally from the first position a distance equal to the lateral shift of the guide in the offset position so that the target cooperates with the guide in the offset position to provide an offset visual representation to the driver as to the position of the towing vehicle hitch and the trailer hitch for directing coupling engagement.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the guide includes a first sensor for determining when the guide is entering the target zone, a second sensor for determining when the guide is aligned within the target zone for coupling engagement, and a third sensor for determining when the guide has passed through the target zone. The guide also includes a first indicator operatively associated with the first sensor for signaling the driver when the guide is entering the target zone, a second indicator operatively associated with the second sensor for signaling the driver when the guide is aligned for coupling engagement, and a third indicator operatively associated with the third sensor for signaling the driver when the guide has passed through the target zone.
A guide attachment member is carried by the guide for mounting the guide to the towing vehicle, preferably, in a releasable manner. A target attachment member is carried by the target for mounting the guide to the trailer, also preferably in a releasable manner to allow the guide and target to be used on a plurality of vehicles.
A level indicator is carried by the guide and the target for horizontal alignment of the guide and the target to facilitate accurate coupling engagement between the towing vehicle hitch and the trailer hitch.
Additionally, at least one target lighting member is carried by the target for lighting the target posts to increase visibility in low light conditions to assist the driver in directing the guide into the target zone. Also, at least one guide lighting member is carried by said guide for lighting the guide to increase visibility in low light conditions to assist the driver in directing the guide into the target zone.
A pivot member is provided for carrying the posts on the target. The pivot member is biased to maintain the posts in vertical parallel arrangement while allowing the posts to bend if struck by the guide during the process of coupling engagement.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the guide is constructed and arranged to telescope between various lengths so that the guide can be manipulated to be positioned vertically above the towing vehicle hitch. Further, the target is constructed and arranged to telescope between various lengths so that the target zone can be manipulated to be positioned vertically above the trailer hitch to cooperate with the guide for directing coupling engagement.